


Порно без названия

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Cock Slut, Dominance, M/M, Shibari, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Кавилл любит нервировать и подкалывать Арми на публике, а Арми... Арми не будет это терпеть.





	Порно без названия

**Author's Note:**

> топ!Арми, slut!Генри, связывание, доминирование (но это не БДСМ), нецензурщина

— Узлы вязать ты у папы на яхте учился? – изощрялся в язвительности Кавилл, пока Арми это не надоело. Он проверил крепость последней петли, а потом, когда Генри в очередной раз раскрыл свой грязный рот, чтобы отпустить едкую шуточку, дернул за перемотанные запястья. Кавилл ткнулся лицом в подушку, глухо и хрипло застонал, а Арми закрепил успех, подняв его связанные за спиной руки повыше. Все шуточки тут же прекратились.  
— Так и лежи.  
Едва Генри попытался снова что-то сказать, как Арми дергал веревки, и, казалось, что это доставляет ему небывалое удовольствие.  
— Могу заодно и рот завязать.  
Арми повернул к себе взмокшее лицо Генри, вытер бессильно текущие слезы и передумал.  
— Нет, только не твой рот.  
Он наклонился и коснулся губ Генри своими едва заметно, скорее лишь намечая поцелуй. Генри дрожал, будто от холода, но в спальне было тепло, даже слишком – вечномерзнущий англичанин требовал этого даже в кипящем Рио. Скорее, Кавилла трясло от возбуждения, и Арми оставалось только удивляться, откуда в таком правильном на вид мужике столько грязных желаний. Кавилл сегодня едва ли не кончал, чувствуя возле загривка крепкую хватку, то и дело касался плеча Арми на интервью, думая, что никто не видел, проводил кончиками пальцев по его спине, зная, как сильно реагирует на это Хаммер. Кавилл всячески напрашивался – и напросился так, что зубы сводило.  
Арми чуть подвинулся, оказавшись над сведенными коленями Генри, задумался на мгновение, не стоило ли бы связать ему еще и ноги, но решил не мучиться. Кавилл и без того не мог сейчас даже дернуться. Да и не хотел. Его плавило по кровати, глаза были блядскими и пьяными, будто кто наркоты подсыпал, рот – мокрый и ярко-красный – кривился в попытке сказать что-то, но губы двигались вяло и бесшумно.  
Арми даже не нужно было гадать. Он точно знал, что Генри возбужден до безумия, настолько его заводила чужая сила и властность. Арми иногда пытался понять, почему это происходило с Кавиллом, а иногда – не пытался. Плыл по течению, куда несло, потому что за Кавиллом даже с Ниагары падать было приятно.  
Арми сел на бедра Генри, сжав их между своими, положил ладони ему на задницу и крепко сжал пальцы на ягодицах.  
«Полные руки Кавилла», хотелось съязвить ему в отместку, но стало уже не до шуток. Он, наблюдая за мучениями Генри, продолжал мять и тискать до боли круглые упругие половинки, разводил их в стороны, прижимал друг к другу и отпускал, чтобы снова схватить. Арми мог продолжать так часами, настолько его манило и томило это богатство Кавилла. От полноты чувств Арми укусил его в середину левой ягодицы, крепко сжал зубы и чуть потянул, оставляя на мокрой бледной коже ярко-алый след.  
Генри метался под ним, издавая какие-то непотребные звуки, от которых член креп, как после конского возбудителя. Арми прижал его между ягодиц Кавилла, чуть надавил, мягко проникая между ними, и несколько раз толкнулся, проезжаясь головкой по гладкому влажному анусу. Генри пытался податься вверх, потереться задом о крепкий член, но против веса Хаммера ему нечего было поставить. Он давился, стонал, матерился и угрожал, требуя в себя член, но Арми плевать хотел на это.  
Кавилл его подзуживал, издевался, играл на нервах и при этом сохранял свое чертово показушное достоинство, когда сам Арми уже готов был начать выть. Теперь они поменялись ролями. Теперь тёк Кавилл, тёк, как безумная сучка в течке, хотел бы дать – да не мог. Арми томил его, наслаждаясь плотностью ягодиц вокруг члена, толкался по ложбинке между ними Кавиллу в копчик – и тянул время, сам не зная, до чего. Он взял член в руку и провел им между ягодиц, почти совсем, уже чуть-чуть – и не вставил.  
Кавилл сорвался на крик, слезы текли из глаз, он дергал руками в бессильных попытках освободиться, пытался выгнуться так, чтобы плотнее почувствовать рядом с собой – в себе – член, но все было попусту. Арми, привстав, надавил ему на поясницу, прижав к кровати, чтобы прекратить мельтешение…  
И Генри вдруг обмяк. Словно из него выкачали воздух, расплавили кости, а плоть превратилась в желе. Он лежал под Арми молча и бездвижно, только пот тек по лицу, склеивая волосы в плотные кудри, и рот все еще кривился в попытке что-то сказать. Догадка осенила Хаммера. Он запустил руку под Генри, но тот все еще был возбужден.  
— Что с тобой? – забеспокоился Арми, начиная ругать себя за дебильные шутки. Кавилл не отвечал.  
Не отвечал, потому что завыл – или заныл, Арми не мог понять. Его снова трясло, по-настоящему, ужасно и не смешно. Генри тянул на одной ноте сводящий с ума звук, дрожал и пугал этим Арми до безумия.  
— Что с тобой? Что с тобой? – требовал ответа Хаммер, но не мог его получить, потому что Генри, казалось, просто спятил от невыносимого возбуждения и долгих игр. Он не смотрел Арми в глаза, казалось, его взгляд был направлен глубоко внутрь, а все, что происходило снаружи, было не с Генри.  
Лишь после того, как Арми слез с него и лег рядом, заставляя смотреть на себя, чтобы не позволить Генри снова упасть в подсознание, тот наконец смог сказать:  
— Больше не могу. Пожалуйста.  
В голосе было столько мольбы, скорби и невозможного, неисполнимого желания, что Арми будто по сердцу полоснули. Трясущимися пальцами он развязал Генри руки, помассировал их, возвращая нормальный цвет, а потом перевернул Кавилла на спину и аккуратно накрыл собой. Он целовал его, стирая слезы с щек, гладил ладонью по лбу, убирая мокрые кудри, целовал закрывающиеся глаза, а сам не мог даже начать его трахать, настолько сильно испугался.  
Генри с трудом раздвинул ноги, и Арми провалился между ними, проезжаясь членом по члену. Новая волна дрожи прошила Кавилла, и теперь ожидание уже для обоих стало невыносимым. Арми легко толкнулся внутрь в уже смазанный и растянутый анус, неловко удержав себя одной рукой, второй уцепился за перекладину изголовья, и Генри последовал его примеру. Его ноги были туго сжаты вокруг талии Арми, член прижимался к животу, и Хаммеру некуда было деться.  
Поддав бедрами, он вогнал член до конца, задержался на выдох и также быстро вышел. Сил не оставалось, тело сводило, и Арми жестко и сильно вбивался в Генри, заставляя его кричать. Обоим было невыносимо. Генри безжалостно бил его пятками по заднице, заставляя поторапливаться, оргазм искрами шипел в затылке, яйца уже стягивало в приближении оргазма, а Арми все не мог остановиться. Сильнее жизни хотелось дольше и глубже трахать Кавилла, подчиняющегося, сошедшего с ума, полностью вымотанного тем, что Арми делал с ним этим вечером. Дыхание перехватило и подогнулись ноги, а Хаммер вогнал член до основания, сплющив мошонку о задницу Генри, – и рухнул на него.  
Его трясло не меньше, чем Кавилла до этого, сперма выплескивалась внутрь, склеивая гладкие стенки, Генри сжимал его в себе, будто не хотел выпускать, а потом, силой воли, наверно, кончил следом, и между их животами стало липко и мокро. Арми не мог пошевелиться, хотя знал, что Генри нечем дышать, но даже немного сдвинуться не получалось. Ему и самому уже хотелось плакать от невозможности сдержать чувства, но это было бы слишком. Всхлипнув, он все же смог вытащить полуопавший член и скатился с Кавилла, тут же спрятав лицо в подушку.  
Говорить не получалось, из груди доносились только хрипы, и Арми перестал стараться. Ему так много хотелось сказать, но не выходило – и это было, кажется, впервые в жизни.  
— Зато ты больше не болтаешь, — вдруг раздался удивленный шепот. Арми с трудом повернул голову и увидел ошарашенного, оглушенного Генри, смотревшего в потолок и разговаривавшего будто сам с собой. – Бывает же такое…  
Арми закрыл глаза и посчитал до двадцати. Не помогло. До сорока и сотни тоже.  
Ему хотелось убить Кавилла всей силой чувств. Ублюдочный самовлюбленный мудак, с невыразимой нежностью думал Арми. И за что ему такое?


End file.
